Fairy Raiders
by Craftyshipper
Summary: Lucy didn't have time to think as she screamed, his body fell to the ground with a sickening thud "Natsu!" Her breath left her as someone grabbed her by the throat. "You're next." Pirate Fic.
1. The Raiders

The Raiders

* * *

 _We were golden, we were fire, we were magic_  
 _Yeah, and they all knew our names all over town_

* * *

"She's a dignified young woman, she does not need to go out and experience the world, there's not much to see, I've been everywhere." A blond haired man looked to his wife and crossed his arms. "She just needs to get over that silly dream of being a writer and look into going to school and becoming a partner in the business."

"Jude!" Layla Heartfilia glared at her husband as she tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "You can't keep her here, she has her own dreams she wants to follow."

"To be an author? Come now dear, what kind of career is that." Jude shook his head and walked over to the window. He peered down into the court yard as he watched his daughter leave the estate. _No doubt going to buy another journal._ He sighed and looked back to his wife and stared at the red and white dress she wore. The bottom flowing out and gliding over the floor.

"Dear, the more you try to control her, the more rebellious she is going to become." Layla tilted her head and watched her husband. "Honestly she is old enough to go out on her own, she's twenty-four years of age." She sighed and moved to stand in front of her husband. "You need to let her go, let her follow her own path."

"I won't stand for it." Jude disagreed, and with a shake of his head he left her standing in the room alone.

 _You're going to make her run, she is a free spirit, she needs to be free._ The older woman took one last glance around the small study before leaving. _You can't keep making her follow your wishes._

* * *

"It's Fairy Tail!"

"Stop them!"

"Hahaha!" A pink haired man laughed wildly as he stood on top of the cart his comrades were currently leading down the road. The horses desperately galloping to keep up with their commands, while Magnolia's army charged after them in an attempt to stop their reckless actions.

"Damn it flame brain, this was supposed to be an easy steal." A dark haired man grumbled as he pulled the reins to force the steeds to follow his directions. His black jacket in a disheveled mess as he pulled the horses to his will. His comrade next to him shook his head and laughed along with the man on top of their cart.

"Oh shut up, ice princess." The man on top of the cart grinned as his dark eyes glanced around mischievously. He wore a black vest with gold trimming, the opening leaving his well toned chest exposed. The white pants he wore, already dirty from their latest escapade. The black boots he wore, showing the same abuse. His pink spiky hair, was untamed as it flowed freely, stray strands getting caught in his round black earrings occasionally, while a white scaly scarf flowed around his beck. "Besides, they can't catch us anyway."

A sword, rested in a sheath on his side as he crouched when they passed a bridge. He stood up again, amazingly keeping his balance. He turned to starts at the soldiers chasing them, they were distancing themselves very quickly with the speed the carriage was going.

"Natsu!" The salmon haired man turned to his comrade and barely noticed the large bump in the road, the back wheel of the carriage bounced up, sending Natsu flying backwards, forcing him to land harshly on the ground.

He rolled and came to a stop on his stomach. He glanced up and noticed the carriage quickly getting away from him. "Oh shit!" Gray and Romeo were going to kill him.

"Natsu!" Speak of the devil, Romeo appeared in his previous position on the cart.

Natsu quickly jumped to his feet and waved his arms at Romeo. "Keep going!" He continued gesturing for them to continue going until he got a confirmed nod from Romeo before they completely vanished from sight.

"Stop right there!"

With a toothy grin, Natsu ran towards the building closest to him and began scaling up the side. He gripped onto the bricks with practiced expertise and didn't break a sweat before he made it to the top of the roof.

"I'll just have to catch up to them at the shoreline." Natsu jumped from roof to roof, even going as far as jumping across the rooftops to the next street over, trying to elude the army of soldiers.

"Ha, this is too easy." He grinned as he looked back, not noticing he made the biggest mistake of his life when he made that last jump. He turned his gaze forward but it was too late.

"Oh crap!"

* * *

"I hope you enjoy your new book Miss Lucy, and hopefully write more of your own." A short old woman with dark grey hair smiled softly as Lucy placed her new novel and two new journals into her shoulder bag.

Lucy, who was an average height, blonde, female with a well endowed chest, smiled excitedly to the bookshop owner. Her outfit wasn't anything like her father wanted her to wear, considering she was the daughter of one of the richest men in all of Fiore. She wore a simple pair of blue jean shorts and a pink striped tank top. She decided long ago that she preferred comfort over appearance.

Her long blonde hair reached to just below the curve of her butt, but she loved her hair and wouldn't change it for the world.

"I'm sure I will." Lucy answered her earlier statement. "I hope you guys get your roof fixed soon, I'd hate to see all of these lovely books get destroyed in the next rain storm."

Lucy glanced up at the hole that was currently covered by a tan tarp. The roof ended up having a leak, causing water build up and eventually the collapse of part of the roof. Luckily, they were moving around tables at the time, and only a few books suffered damage. As of now, there was a small table with very few books underneath the area below the hole.

"Don't worry dear." The older female smoothed out her black skirt. "We will. They should be arriving later today to fix it up."

"Oh that's go-" She was suddenly cut off as a body fell through the roof and landed on top of the table, effectively breaking it in two.

"Oh my goodness." Lucy, who had previously jumped back, ran over to the male that was laying on his back groaning in pain. She knelt down and touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah."

Lucy tilted her head and raised a brow at the odd color of his hair. Her gaze traveled lower until it landed on his muscular chest, which was exposed thanks to his open vest. _Nice view._ Her eyes then wandered over his toned arms, which caused her to blush slightly before her eyes stopped at the tattoo on his shoulder. Her eyes widened in realization, she looked at the sword attached to his hip.

"You're a Fairy Tail pirate!" She stood and jumped back a few feet just as the sounds of marching approached the bookstore. She had heard bad things about this specific group. She didn't want to believe the rumors but, she wasn't about to find out.

Natsu rubbed his head and glanced up, his breath catching in his throat at the woman before him. _She's beautiful._ He was stunned silent, her long blonde hair and big brown eyes would make any man want her in an instant. He swallowed passed a lump in his throat, before he could even attempt to talk, angry voices came closer.

"He's in here!" Two of the soldiers that were dressed in silver plated armor came through the doors, swords in hand.

Natsu bounded to his feet and without much thought grabbed Lucy and held her in front of him as a shield. He drew his sword and held the cold metal against her neck while tightly gripping her arm behind her back.

"Get back or I will slit her throat!" Natsu yelled as the guards stopped, and quickly backed out. Not wanting a civilian to be harmed due to their carelessness. "Now get out of my way. I will be taking my leave."

The leader of the soldiers came to the front of the group. "Not until you let her go."

Natsu smirked. "I'm not an idiot, despite my past foolish escapades, I am a lot smarter then I'm given credit for." He shook his head. "Now move!" He bellowed.

Once his door way was clear, he moved towards it while pushing Lucy ahead of him, his sword still pressed softly to her neck.

"Just play along with me." He whispered when he leaned forward a bit. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Lucy visibly gulped. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage as she nodded in understanding. She didn't know what to expect from this ruffian, he could be lying for all she knew.

 _I shouldn't have left the house today._

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap." Natsu continuously smacked himself in the head as he paced across the deck of a large ship. "I'm such a fucking idiot."

"Hey, Natsu, chill." His friend and comrade placed their hand on his shoulder and stopped him from moving.

"Gray how am I supposed to do that." He glared at the dark haired man who had been on the heist with him and Romeo. "I just kidnapped Lucy Heartfilia!"

Gray laughed shamelessly, never seeing his friend so worked up over anything before. Of course he had a point, Lucy was the daughter of one of the richest and most influential men in Fiore. He no doubt would send hundreds of men their way to get his daughter back.

"Well, we'll just have to see what the old man has to say about this." Gray of course was referring to their Captain, Makarov. He was a short man with white hair who had brought together the Fairy Tail Raiders.

Normally he wouldn't condone stealing from the cities, but with how the lower class were suffering with the rich people taking control of everything, he decided to liberate and spread the wealth. They were more dead set on helping others than actually being mindless ruffians, like some other pirate crews that killed and stole just for the fun of it. Of course the wealthy people didn't see it that way Fairy Tail did, to them they were just thieves.

Fairy Tail consisted of four separate ships, three small ones and one massive ship. The largest, Makarov was the Captain, the three smaller ones he had assigned separate leaders. Natsu being one of them. The others were, Makarov's grandson, Laxus, and Erza, a fiery red head with a knack for handling a multitude of weapons.

They each led a small crew when they ventured into the cities for missions and to find supplies. They didn't solely rely on the money they stole from the rich snobs. The lower class people referred them to other middle class citizens that needed jobs fulfilled by capable young people. They of course dressed in civilian clothes instead of the pirate outfits when they took on those odd jobs. The rest of the money came from finding lost treasures that they have found on their travels. Natsu liked to call it buried treasure, though he wasn't wrong, it still seemed a little childish to name it as such.

"I should go talk to her."

"Where did you put her? In the cells below deck?"

"Huh? No, I left her in the captains quarters."

"You left her in your room?" Gray laughed at the blush that appeared on Natsu's cheeks. "You must have taken a liking to this woman."

"It isn't like that ice prick!" Natsu glared at his friend and stalked away in a huff.

 _Whatever you say Natsu._

* * *

Lucy sat on a bed with her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them. A frown was etched onto her beautiful face as her eyes wandered around the bedroom she was currently in. _How dare he bring me aboard this ship!_ She huffed out an angry breath of air, sending a strand of her blind hair out of her face.

"What a jerk." She murmured.

"You know, I could have just thrown you in the cells down below."

Lucy jumped off the bed with a speed that impressed Natsu. She turned to stare at him as he smirked at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away as he made his way over to her.

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Grumbling she moved back to the bed and sat down again. Natsu came to stand in front of her, he had to suppress a laugh when she still refused to meet his gaze.

"Sorry, I didn't think you frieghtned easily." Natsu grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. She immediately slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." She growled.

"Okay, fine. But you need to get over this attitude of yours."

"Get over it?" She shrieked. "I was fine until some pink haired idiot decided it was wise to use me to get away from the soldiers that were chasing his sorry ass!"

Natsu had to hold back his laugh. _She's feisty. I love it!_

"Look, I promise I'll take you back, but we need to wait until all of the commotion settles." Natsu gave a toothy grin. "So maybe in two weeks."

"Two weeks?!"

"Well yeah, we're going to be sailing for awhile to dodge all of the council's ships." Natsu crossed his arms. "By the time we circle back and avoid all of them, while avoiding the dark pirate crews it will be about two weeks, besides we have a stop to make too."

Lucy sat with her jaw dropped. Her arms now rested on the bed at her side's. "My parents are going to freak." She placed her head in her hands and groaned in annoyance.

"Look, I really am sorry I got you into all of this, but just so you know, you're not a prisoner." Natsu stressed the last few words. "You are free to explore any parts of the ship, except going onto the other members quarters."

Lucy gave him a skeptical stare. "How do you expect me to trust you?"

"I don't. I'm just passing along information." Natsu shrugged. "Besides, I'm sure you'll have a ton of fun hanging out with us."

The blonde didn't respond to that, letting an awkwardness fill the room. "We'll see. And where exactly am I supposed to sleep?"

"You can sleep in here." Natsu gestured to the room they were currently in. "It's the captain's quarters."

"Won't the captain get mad at you for giving away his room?" Lucy raised a brow. "To a stranger no less."

"We'll seeing as I am the Captain, I have already decided to let you stay here."

She didn't know why, but the thought of sleeping in this man's bed caused a dark pink blush to appear on her face.

"But uh, w-where a-are you going to s-sleep." _Damn it, quit stuttering idiot._

"I rarely sleep in here, sometimes I crash out on the deck in random areas, just watching the seas." Natsu laughed to himself. "You'd think a guy with motion sickness would get sick on a boat, but its the only mode of transportation that I don't get sick on."

"Motion sickness?"

"Yeah, I've been that way for as long as I can remember." Natsu smiled. "Trains and automobiles don't sit well with me, Wendy usually casts a spell so I don't get sick for those."

"Spells? You mean you're all magic users?!"

"Well duh."

"I thought magic was forbidden?"

"The council likes to think they have all of us controlled, even erecting towers all over Fiore to sap the magic from any one who dares to try to and use it, but we do anyway. They can't place towers out at sea." He gave a wide grin.

"But-"

"Look," he interrupted her. "I don't expect you to like what we do, but magic is a part of us." Natsu looked away sadly. "The council tried to kill my father for protecting me with magic, and I'll be damned before I let the council decide what I can and cannot do with something that is apart of me."

Lucy's eyes widened. "I'm sorry."

Natsu shook his head. "Forget it." He turned and headed towards the door. "Please feel free to explore a bit."

He disappeared in a flash, she almost thought he teleported. She sighed. _It's funny, I thought I'd be terrified, but I'm more curious than scared. Mom always said I had an urge for adventure, dangerous or not. Could this be it? Are they really kind?_

With very little hesitation, Lucy rose from bed and walked towards the door. _I may be stuck here, but I'm going to make the most of it._ She was a Heartfilia, and she would let some pirates intimidate her.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she sat at the head of the ship, her legs pushed though the railings her and head resting against the wood, she stared at the sea below. Night had already fallen and the moon and stars were they onlynl light they had to guide their way. Despite being out at sea, the air around her was warm. She figured she would have been reduced to a popsicle by now, but she thanked her luck and watched the waves below.

She had met several of the crew members, including a young dark blue-haired girl, her hair was styled into two long pigtails, she had worn a green top with acale designs, and a pair of black leggings. A pair of dark brown boots covered her feet. She was such a kind person. She wondered what she was doing on a pirate ship. Then again, all of the crew had been genuinely nice, they each introduced themselves. The young girl she met was named Wendy. Among the others was a male named Gray and his girlfriend Juvia.

Gray apparently had a habit of stripping and by the time she was introduced to him he was wearing nothing but boxers. Luckily Juvia had prevented him from removing any more clothing, Lucy felt she would have died from embarrassment. Juvia had a lighter shade of blue hair, and wore a dark blue dress, with black boots underneath. A brown belt with a sword attached, adorned her hip.

Next she had met a young boy name Romeo, he wore a pair of green pants, and then wore a similar vest to Natsu' s. The dark red material reaching to his mid thigh, a brown belt and a dark yellow scarf finished up his look aside from the sword he too had attached to his hip. Although it was much shorter than the ones she had seen the others carry.

Finally, she met a short woman that was about her own age. Levy, wore a white long sleeved shirt, with a brown vest over it, her black pants and black boots finished her look. She had one of the more pirate type looks, and to make it even better she also had a light shade of blue hair. _Does everyone on this crew have to have blue hair?_

Lucy shook her head and turned her gaze towards the sky. She leaned back to lay down on the deck. She watched the stars and pinpointed each of the constellations. She had a weird feeling every time she looked up at the stars, like there was something she was supposed to do with them. _That's just crazy._

These pirates weren't anything like she had imagined or what stories had led her to believe. They had a warm caring feeling about them.

 _I can't let my guard down though._

Natsu on the other hand, had been avoiding her after their talk back in his quarters. Did she say or do something to upset him? She'd be lying if she said she didn't find him attractive, and she found herself wanting to talk to him again.

Her brown eyes wandered across the sky until a strange orange glow caught her eye from the crows nest. It was bright enough to light up the flag that held the symbol of Fairy Tail. Tilting her head, she removed her legs from the railings and stood up. As she walked closer, her footsteps must have startled whatever was there, since the orange light vanished.

 _What the...?_

"What are you doing?" Natsu jumped down from above her and landed right in front of her before she stumbled back and fell on her butt.

"Damn it!" She gave a shrill screech and sat up with her hand against her chest, her heart rate currently going a mile a minute.

"Hahaha." Natsu laughed hysterically. "I think my new favorite past time is scaring you."

"I hate you." She crossed her legs and her arms as a frown formed on her lips.

"Aww come on." He offered out his hand. "Here, let me help you up."

Lucy gave his hand a suspicious glare, before grabbing it in a firm grip, lightly smacking him in the arm with her other hand when he was close enough. He pulled her to her feet with ease as he laughed, though he held onto her hand longer than he should have. When he noticed this, he blushed, dropping her hand in the process.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"It's okay."

Lucy glanced back to the crows nest, Natsu seemed to notice since he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Earthland to Lucy."

"Huh? Oh." She smiled with a bit of embarassment and switched her gaze to his.

Natsu raised a brow at her. "You okay?" The question came with a hint of concern laced within his voice.

"I saw an orange light up there earlier." She gestured to the crows nest. "Maybe I'm just losing my mind."

"No you're not, that was... uh...me.." He rubbed the back if his head. "I sometimes like to play with fire...when I'm by myself and everyone has turned in for the night."

"Oh."

"Want to see?" He asked hesitantly, not sure he should share his abilities with her, but shook his head of any doubt.

"Um...sure?"

He grinned and jumped on top of the ladder, that led to the crows nest. "Come on." He held his hand out to her. "I promise you won't fall."

Lucy glanced between his hand and his face. She lifted hers slowly and grabbed his larger hand in her delicate one. With a strength she didn't know he had, he lifted her into his arms.

"Just hold tight around my neck." He stated when he shifted her to his back.

She tried to fight the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks, but she lost that battle. Her heart beat quickened, as he climbed with ease, even with her added weight. Not that she was that heavy, but still, how were his arms not the least bit tired or strained.

Once they reached the area above the ship, Natsu helped her climb over the edge before hopping in beside her.

"Wow, you sure get an amazing view from up here."

"Yeah." Natsu smiled softly, realizing he thought the view just got better with her standing next to him.

"So, were you playing with matches or-" Lucy stopped herself from speaking when she turned to the man next to her. He had a calm expression on his face as a ball of fire appeared in his palm. He shifted to form different shapes, including spelling out Fairy Tail.

"You're a..." Lucy's jaw slightly dropped.

"Yeah, my magic is fire based." Natsu grinned. "My dad taught me."

The blonde female didn't know what to think, her stomach did small flips from the nervousness she felt at being so close to magic.

"I-It's beautiful." She stated honestly. The fire felt so welcoming, compared to other fire she had been around. "I feel like I should be scared of you guys."

"Why?"

"That's what I was led to believe...that pirates were nothing but thieves and killers and ruffians."

"Haha, well, we may be rough around the edges but I promise, not one of our mates are killers." Natsu let his fire die out before leaning agaisnt the edge of the basket like area they were in.

Lucy had to smile at his words. "I guess we're all rough around the edges." She stated and copied his actions.

"Tell me about yourself." Natsu nudged her with his elbow. "I know we kind of got off on the wrong foot when we met, but I'd like to start over."

"What's there to tell?" Lucy sighed. "Everyone looks at me like I'm a spoiled brat anyway."

"Because of your dad's money?"

She nodded sadly. "I don't even want anything to do with his business." Her voice cracked slightly. "He expects me to take over the company, but I have my own dreams."

"Like what?"

Her heart felt lighter, it was so easy to talk to him and she didn't know why. Lucy didn't know whether if she should feel comforted or creeped out by that fact. But she felt herself opening up to him anyway.

"I want to be a writer." Her eyes looked to him. He gazed back at her as he listened intently to her words. "I want to travel the world and pull inspiration from all the places I go and people I meet."

"Well, you are kind of doing that now..." He smirked as she let out a giggle.

"Ha, yeah I guess you're right. Even if I was taken against my will."

"Yeah. I'm still sorry about that." Natsu looked away from her. "I'll probably never hear the end of that one."

"Maybe."

"I noticed you're a bookworm."

"Yep and a proud one at that."

"Ha, I tried getting into reading. But I'd rather go out and experience the adventure."

Lucy gave a soft sad smile. She knew the feeling, but her father had been controlling the better part of her life as she was growing up. He never let her go out and live life like she had wanted. She craved adventure and the unknown. The rush of adrenaline through her veins set a fire in her soul.

"So would I." Lucy smiled sadly at the thought of never really finding that excitement.

Natsu frowned at the melancholy expression that crossed her face. " I take it your dad deprived you of what the world has to offer?"

Nodding, Lucy turned her body away from him, she suddenly felt vulnerable. Shifting away was the only way she felt she could protect herself.

"Lucy?" Natsu called, to which she only hummed a reply. "You're adventure can start here." He didn't know why he said it, maybe it was out of pity. Or maybe he really had taken a liking to her, despite only knowing her for a day. Not that he was going to jump into a relationship so soon, but she seemed like the type he'd like to get to know.

"I'd like that." She smiled.

"Well then matey, wecome aboard Fairy Tail." He stated in a goofy pirate like voice. Though they may be pirate type people, they weren't anything like pirates used to be many years ago. But Lucy laughed nonetheless.

"Aye aye captain." Lucy mock saluted.

* * *

"They've been spotted Captain."

"Hm hm," He hummed with a chuckle as a devious smile spread across his lips.

"Time to hunt some Fairies." He smiled widely and alked away from the helm. "Steer the way, I've got a bit of planning to do before hand."

"Yes, Captain Ivan."

Walking down to the holding cells below deck. Ivan quickly made his way to one in particular where a black haired man currently lay, bruised and beaten. His small exceed companion in no better shape.

"We've found your friends." Ivan smiled darkly. "Let the hint begin."

The dark haired man's eyes widened. _Levy._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for springing this on you guys, but I just recently caught up with Fairy Tail and I'm absolutely in love with it. I decided to get my feet wet and test a new fandom on this site, so hopefully you like it.**

 **Yes, this is a pirate fic, but magic will still be incorporated, as will Happy and the other exceeds. :)**

 **The Rich Kid should hopefully be updated by this week. I'm typing from my phone currently, seeing as I'm hardly ever home, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **Also for the towers draining magic, I'm imagining it as something similar to what the Eclipse Gate did to Natsu when he tried to use magic.**


	2. Besiege

Besiege

 _Just take my hand, we'll make a stand  
I know that we can make it_

* * *

"Fairy Tail pirates?" Layla took an uneasy step backwards. "They kidnapped her?"

"Yes ma'am." The solider tried his hardest to be sympathetic but the look the woman's husband was sending, made him want to turn tail and run. He was a man with a lot of money, there were endless possibilities of what he could do with it.

"And you didn't stop them?" The older blond haired man asked angrily.

"He had a blade to your daughters throat sir." He sighed with frustration at his lack of interest of his daughters well being. "Had we pursued them, he surely would have killed her."

"Then I suggest you find a way to bring her back, you let those filthy vermin escape during your chase, and now they have my daughter in their clutches." Jude glared at the man. "This is your fault, had you done your job, we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"I'm sorry sir, we are doing everything we can to find them, but they departed on their ship and we are still trying to locate their coordinates." The soldier made a move to leave.

"You better hope she comes back in one piece."

"Jude." Layla warned, pleading for him not to follow that line with a threat.

Thankfully he heeded her warning and turned to walk over to the window. From his position he could see the vast ocean across the city, the ocean where his daughter was surely being held prisoner.

"We'll get her back Jude." Layla tried soothing him.

"Yes, we will." Jude glanced to her. "Even if I have to destroy Fairy Tail to do it."

* * *

Dark orbs watched the blond haired woman as she gazed out to the ocean, the only light being the moon, which was quickly becoming shrouded in darkness. She watched the clouds overhead and briefly wondered if there would be a storm tonight. The weather had been clear throughout the day, but the weather had a habit of changing when you least expected it.

"Do you think it will rain?"

Natsu blinked and shifted his gaze elsewhere when Lucy turned to him as she voiced her question.

He cleared his throat. "It's possible, I just hope we don't get caught up in a bad one. The last time we hit a storm, we had some damage to the ship."

"Oh, well let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

Natsu grinned and turned his gaze to the sky. _Now that I look at it, it actually might rain tonight._

"Thank you for bringing me up here." Natsu was startled out of his thoughts and blushed when she gave him a genuine smile.

 _She's beauti- wait a minute- what am I saying!_ Natsu inwardly shook his head and erased those thoughts. _Don't get ahead of yourself here Natsu, besides you're not good enough for her._

Lucy noticed his inner turmoil, mostly due to the odd faces he was making. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, which snapped Natsu back to reality and he stared at her like she had gone insane. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but you make the weirdest faces when you think too hard." Natsu raised a brow and laughed good-naturedly. She loved that she could easily tease him without upsetting him, had she tried that with her father, he surely would have scolded her for laughing impolitely. Her mom on the other hand was more easy going, they shared their own jokes and teased each other, just not in front of Jude. Her mother was a saint, and she missed her.

"I kind of-" A loud blast that rocked the ship cut Natsu's next words off immediately, the motion sending Lucy flying into his chest, causing a blush to form across her cheeks and the feeling of his hard muscles beneath her hands. She had never been so close to a male that was as toned as he was, and she wasn't going to lie that she felt a little excited about it.

He quickly steadied her on her feet and leaned over the edge of the crows nest and yelled down to the crew who came running from below deck and glancing around trying to figure out the location of the cannon-fire. "Where did it come from?!"

"We don't know!" Levy cried out as she quickly used her script magic, allowing her to write out the word barrier, blocking the area where a hole formed after the shot.

Natsu didn't hesitate before he blasted out a large breath of fire to light up the sky. "Fire dragon roar!" The flames briefly lit up the sky allowing them to spot the vessel, and it was as Natsu feared.

"Shit." He turned to Lucy. "Stay here, you'll be safer from the cannons."

"But-"

He jumped from the height of the crows nest, grabbing the rope of the sails to slow his descent. Lucy stared in awe as he rallied the crew, quickly taking charge to fight this enemy. She was impressed with the way he went from being oddly goofy to being one serious captain, though she guessed she shouldn't judge a book by its cover, as cheesy as that sounds.

"All hands on deck, get the cannons and prepare to fire." Natsu sprinted quickly over to Gray. "We might need ice shields."

Gray quickly nodded as she stepped onto the ledge of the ship as Juvia held her arms around his waist to steady him. "Ice make: Shield!" He cried out as a wall of ice sprung up from the ocean floor. He applied this technique multiple times to form layers against the attackers. As of right now, it was their only defense.

"Incoming!"

Another cannon ball rocketed through the layers of ice, stopping at the last wall, lodging itself inside the thick layer of frozen liquid.

"Dammit!" Gray cursed as he quickly dispersed the ice and created new layers of it before running over to help the crew that were trying desperately to get the cannons ready. Natsu sprinted over and lit the fuses on the ones that were prepped. "Fire!" He hollered as the cannon created an ear numbing blast, the cannonball heading quickly to its intended target.

"Fire all we've got, I know who this is." Natsu gritted his teeth in anger as the crew of mage pirates stared him down. He had smelt the bastard as soon as the wind picked up, carrying the persons scent with it.

"Ivan."

The ship neared and Natsu's fear was confirmed as Ivan stood at the helm of his ship, the lanterns the only source of light to reveal the enemy.

"Hm, you never learn Natsu."

* * *

Lucy watched in horror as blast after blast were exchanged before the two ships, until they were merely feet away. Natsu quickly engaged in battle with Ivan when the older man jumped to Fairy Tails vessel. His clothes consisting of armor plates instead of actual pirate wear. Ivan smirked and lashed out gleefully as he swiped his large hand at the fire mage, releasing a blast of magic with it.

The blond haired woman frowned from her perch in the crows nest, wondering why Natsu wasn't using his fire magic to attack the enemy. It was then that she noticed that none of the Fairy Tail pirates were using magic as a means of offense anymore. "What is happening?" She questioned aloud.

"Obra has nullifying magic." A voice uttered gravely, startling Lucy.

The blond turned to see a black haired man grinning widely at her, that grin alone was enough to send shivers up her spine. She had to wonder though, how he had managed to reach her all the way up here without her even noticing. She flinched when sand swirled around him in a tornado like fashion. "My turn for some fun."

He grinned and shot out a sandy blast towards her, she shielded her head and clenched her eyes shut before she opened them again at his laughter. "You are so pathetic!"

Lucy gritted her teeth and decided she would take her chances. She reached behind her and grabbed a rope, if Natsu could do it, so could she dammit. She smirked at the idiot before she clamored over the crows nest and slung down with the rope. Only when she was reaching the bottom did she realize that she didn't know how she was going to land.

"Oh crap."

She ended up swing out too far past the ships railing before her hands slipped and she landed roughly on the deck of the enemy's vessel. She rolled to a stop, the splintered wood scraping up her arms, drawing blood. Lucy flinched and got to her feet before ducking behind a barrel. Boots slammed onto the deck and she heard chuckling.

"Come out, come out wherever you are."

The blonde could hear the taunting tone laced within his words. This man was out to kill her, but she wasn't going to give him that opportunity. Making her move, she rolled across the floor not caring that she was dirtying up her clothes. The male spotted her and blasted another magic sand attack at her but manage to miss her.

"Come now, you're only making this more enjoyable for me."

 _I can't fight a magic user._

Racking her brain for any ideas, she came up with nothing. She didn't know this ship, she didn't know if there were any weapons on board. The only thing she knew was that she was going to die if she didn't act fast. So she ran.

"There you are!" He sprinted after her as she let out a yelp and tripped over her feet sending her plunging down the stairs to the deck below.

Lucy gritted her teeth and moved to hide behind a wooden crate just as the man landed on the last step of the stairs. She cursed silently as he slowly began searching for her, using taunting little words to egg her on. She stepped back and stepped on something solid. She bent down to retrieve it and noticed that it was a solid iron skillet.

 _Let's see if this works!_

She hid herself against one of the support beams and waited until the man came close enough.

He chuckled as he swung a set of keys around his finger. "You just made this easier, delivering yourself to the prion hold, I know plenty of men who'd love to have a beautiful woman."

She cringed at the implications of his words and when he reached her position, with all her might, she swung the skillet out, the iron making a sickening sound as it made contact with the mans face and side of his head. He crumpled instantly to the floor and she couldn't help but grin at her success.

"Take that you jerk!"

"Hey!"

She squealed loud enough that the man who spoke up covered his ears. "Hey, would you quit your screaming?!"

Lucy turned and from the light of the lantern, she spotted a large burly man with long black hair staring her down from the confines of a prison cell. She felt a little relived that he was behind bars and couldn't touch her.

"Um, hi?" She questioned hesitantly.

"I need your help bunny girl."

"Bunny girl, what-?"

"Can you get us out of here?"

With a brow raised in confusion she stepped closer and noticed a small black cat sitting next to the larger frame of the male. "What happened?"

"We were taken prison by the leader of the ship we're on, and I know you have come in contact with Natsu."

"How do you-?"

"I can smell that fire bastard's scent all over you, are you his new girlfriend or something?"

"Wha?" She blushed and turned away. "It's not like that?"

The man laughed and grinned at her in an unsettling kind of way. "I'm just teasin' ya, so you think you can sneak those keys off that guys belt?"

He pointed to the man she had mercilessly conked over the head with her only weapon. "Uh,sure?" She wasn't sure if she should trust him, but if they were prisoners of a crew that attacked them, than he couldn't be all bad. Right?

"What's your name?"

"Gajeel." He stated as she returned effortlessly with the keys, the iron skillet still clutched tightly in her hand.

"Lucy."

With the cell door open, Gajeel stepped out quickly and she noticed the black Fairy Tail mark on his shoulder which made her sigh in relief. "Hey, there's a woman named Levy on that ship right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Is she okay?"

"She was the last I saw of her."

A low groan caught their ears and they turned to see the man getting to his feet. "Sorry about this." Gajeel quickly snatched the skillet out of her hands and devoured it like it was a piece of meat.

"Are you nuts?!"

"Lily take her."

"You expect a tiny cat to take me-" She screamed when a large pair of black paws grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her off the ground and blasted through the ceiling.

"My turn to have a little fun." Gajeel grinned as he felt his magic returning to him. He had been stuck in that magic nullifying cage for too long and that little bit of iron was doing wonders in returning his strength. "Let's dance pretty boy."

* * *

Natsu grinned as his crew was finally pushing Ivan's members back, Levy had managed a plan that took out their wizard that was nullifying their magic power and for that he was grateful. Ivan was starting to get frustrated and angry and that only caused Natsu's grin to widen.

"Get back to the ship you worthless crew!" Ivan bellowed as his men began taking off towards their own ship and he only turned back towards the fire user. "This isn't over Natsu, we'll be back."

"And we'll be waiting." Gray threw back as he came to stand by Natsu's side.

Ivan laughed and jumped back to his ship and as he did that he spotted Lily and frowned. His prisoners had escaped! But then he spotted the blond girl that he was carrying. He grinned and shot out a large magic attack. "Try and save her Natsu!"

Natsu turned and barely caught the end of the blast as it struck Lucy and Lily. "No!"

Lily's grip on the blond's shoulders slipped and he spiraled down to the deck as Lucy fell towards the water. Her unconscious state guaranteeing she would die if he didn't do something quickly.

"Lucy!" Natsu jumped off the side of the boat and dove towards her just as she hit the water.

"Natsu!" Gajeel yelled as he appeared at the side he had leapt from.

Unfortunately, the winds had been kicking up during their battle with Ivan and his crew. Gajeel looked out into the open water and saw the rain coming, there was no time, they needed to do something now!

Natsu broke the surface of the ocean, Lucy tucked to his chest but he was swept away by a large wave, the water pushing them further and further away from the ship. The rain came in a flood pelting them harshly as more and more waves threatened to send them plunging below the water. "Shit!" He attempted to swim but a piece of debris from the side of their slightly wrecked ship came at him, striking his back when he turned to protect Lucy.

And then they were gone

* * *

Lucy felt something warm and soft against her lips as she came to, only then did she realize that she couldn't breath and whatever that warmth was, was desperately pumping air into her lungs.

"Come on Lucy!"

Her mouth came open as she turned to her side, the violent cough accompanied by the water she had swallowed. A pat on her back helped to calm her as she coughed out the rest of the water. She turned to see the concerned look in Natsu's eyes as he sat back and she turned so she could do the same.

"Natsu?" She grabbed her head as a wave of dizziness overcame her. "What happened?"

He sighed, his heart coming to a slow heart beat compared to what it was at a few minutes ago as small rain droplets fell around them. This was only the beginning of the storm, the worst was yet to come.

"We need to find shelter, this storm is going to get worse within the next thirty minutes."

She glanced around at the sandy beach, half of the moon barely peaking out from the dark ominous clouds being her only light until Natsu lit his hand on fire and offered his other to her.

"Natus?" She voice her apprehension as she slowly came to realize it was only her and Natsu, the ship and all of the crew members were no where to be found. "Where are we?"

He pulled her along. "We were washed up on this island, Ivan attacked you and Lily." He began. "You fell into the ocean as the storm started up, I jumped in after you."

"So...we're?"

"Stranded." Natsu finished for her. "Welcome to the life of a pirate."

* * *

 **A/N:** **I am so sorry this is late and that its short, but the next chapter will be all about Natsu and Lucy's time on the island as they get to know each other. So it will hopefully be a decent length. If there are any interactions you'd like to see in the next chapter, I'm open to suggestions. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. :)**


End file.
